


Chuck Vs Morgan

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Caught, Couch Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *reposting my short stories as individual stories instead of in chapters together*Morgan is trying to figure out what Chuck is hiding from him





	Chuck Vs Morgan

“Heyyyy buddy”  
“Hey Morgan, what’s up”  
“Where were you?”  
“In the cage fixing computers”  
“Lies, I checked”  
“Maybe you went back when i was in the bathroom”  
“Nope i checked there”  
“Gross Morgan, what do you need”  
“You seem to be disappearing a lot lately”  
“Whatever Morgan, I have stuff to do” Chuck patted him on the shoulder before walking off  
“Hey Casey”  
“Go away Grimes”  
“Have you noticed Chuck keeps disappearing?”  
“No, unlike you I mind my own damn business” he growled “Now get away from me before I make you disappear”

“Casey what are we going to do, Morgan is going to figure it out, we can't sneak around at work anymore”  
“What do you suggest Bartowski, my apartment where Morgan lives and or your apartment where Ellie is always snooping and the only other place Morgan hangs out”  
“I don’t know John” he ran his hand up Casey’s thigh  
“You are worried about Morgan finding out but you wanna do it in the parking lot”  
“I don't care anymore, I just want you” he moved his hand closer to Casey’s dick  
“Backseat now” he growled  
They both moved to the backseat, Casey pulled his shirt off before Chuck straddled his lap.  
Chuck ran his fingers down Casey’s chest letting out a little moan, Casey began to unbutton Chuck’s shirt as they kissed, Casey slide the shirt off his shoulders following it with kisses. Chuck moaned as Casey left a nice bruise on his collarbone, he reached down to unbutton Casey’s pants.  
“Casey? Casey are you out here?”  
Casey pushed Chuck off his lap “get down”  
“Ouch Casey was that necessary”  
“Shut up” Casey climbed out of the back seat just as Morgan turned the corner into the carport  
“Casey, is there a reason you are out here with no shirt”  
“Why do you care Grimes” he held his shirt over his obvious hardon, he hoped Morgan didn’t get close enough to see Chuck in the backseat  
“Well i went over to Chuck’s to cancel game night because Alex got off work early and wanted to have dinner but he isn’t home and I thought you guys rode together.”  
“If i see him i will let him know”  
“Hey dad”  
“Oh hell” Casey mumbled under his breath, he walked to the back of the car  
“Why is your shirt off?”  
“I grabbed a burrito on the way home and i got some on the seat so i used my shirt to clean it up”  
“Because using a napkin would be weird?”  
“Grimes” he growled  
“Don’t wait up” Morgan winked  
“I will kill you” he stepped closer to Morgan  
“Dad it’s fine, enjoy a quiet night alone” she kissed his cheek  
He waited until they were out of the parking lot before walking over and opening the door  
“Clear” he grabbed Chuck’s hand helping him out  
“The universe hates us” Chuck sighed  
“Get your ass to my apartment now, we have at least two hours, and I am going to take advantage of every second”

******  
“That was weird right?” Morgan asked  
“A little, but who cares”  
“You’re right there is something way more important going on”  
“Like our dinner date?”  
“No, Chuck is being weird and half the time I can’t find him at work”  
“Did you ask him?”  
“Of course I did, he acts like I am making it up”  
“Are you”  
“Seriously Alex, I have known him most of my life, He is being weird and lying to me”  
“Maybe he has a secret girlfriend”  
“Alex you are so smart, that has to be it, maybe he thinks he needs to hide it since his breakup with Sarah wasn’t that long ago”  
“See Morgan, now lets enjoy dinner”  
“No i need to catch him”  
“Absolutely not Morgan”  
“He has never lied to me, so i need to figure out who this chick is that is worth lying about”  
“He will tell you when he is ready”  
“Turn around”  
“Morgan no, we are going to have dinner, we are going to forget about this”  
“I guess”

******  
Chuck didn’t make it far into the apartment before Casey was kissing him, Chuck reached over and undid his pants, he ran his finger under the waistband of his briefs tugging him towards the stairs, Casey shook his head “Couch”  
He pulled his pants off before sitting down, Chuck tossed his pants on the floor before sitting on Casey’s thighs.  
Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair pulling him down into a kiss, he used his other hand to stroke Chuck.  
“In the basket on the table behind you, under the magazines”  
Chuck looked confused  
“Lube”  
“Ohh” Chuck turned around and grabbed it “Is there a reason you keep it with the gun mags”  
“It’s close so I can grab it on the way to your place and Grimes knows not to touch my stuff”  
“Good idea” he opened it pouring some on his hand, he tossed the bottle on the table before wrapping his hand around Casey, he did a few strokes before sitting up on his knees.  
He kissed Casey as he lowered himself down, Casey growled into the kiss.  
Chuck threw his head back letting out a hiss “Still not fully used to it, but damn it feels good”  
Casey pulled him back into a kiss, Chuck slowly picked up pace.  
Chuck was dying for Casey to touch him, but he couldn’t wait any longer, he reached for his leaking cock but Casey stopped him “Wait Chuck” he growled “Faster” he grabbed Chuck’s hips helping him. “John” he moaned.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s chin making him keep eye contact. Chuck went as fast as he could.  
John let out a growl, still holding Chuck’s chin he pulled him into a kiss, bucking his hips up to meet Chuck as he came. He leaned his head back panting.  
Chuck laid his head on Casey’s chest trying to catch his breath, he slid forward rubbing himself on Casey’s stomach. Casey pushed him back “time to shower”  
“But Casey” he looked down at his throbbing dick  
“Shower” Casey pulled him upstairs, He turned the water on and shoved Chuck in against the wall kissing him.  
He kissed his way down Chuck’s neck to his chest, licking the water drops from his nipple. He dropped to his knees, he wrapped his hand around the base of Chuck’s dick as he licked down his hip line. Chuck thrust forward “John please” he whined  
Casey took the tip into his mouth teasing it with his tongue as he slowly moved his hand down massaging his balls, taking him all the way he growled sending vibrations through Chuck’s body, he looked up locking eyes with Chuck. He slowly slid Chuck out of his mouth “fuck me Chuck”  
“What?”  
“Fuck my mouth Bartowski”  
Chuck grabbed a handful of Casey’s hair holding him there as he slowly thrust into his mouth, Casey grabbed Chuck’s ass pulling him in faster, Chuck took the hint and went faster. It wasn’t long before Chuck came yelling John’s name.  
They cleaned themselves off and got out of the shower. They went back downstairs, Chuck started to look for his clothes  
“No clothes” Casey put a blanket out before laying down “Come lay with me”  
Chuck laid on his side between Casey and the back of the couch, resting his head on Casey’s chest. Casey pulled the blanket from the back of the couch covering them up before turning on a movie. Halfway through the movie, Chuck moved up on top of Casey  
“What are you doing Chuck”  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“Wanna make out”  
“Bartowski”  
“Yes, Casey?”  
“Just kiss me next time”  
They were lost in kissing not realizing the movie was almost over, then they heard a scream, Casey shot off the couch grabbing his gun, causing Chuck to fall to the floor. “Ouch, why does this keep happening”  
Casey pointed the gun at the door.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD” Morgan was covering his eye as Alex screamed again burying her face in Morgan’s chest  
“Fuck” Casey growled, he wrapped the blanket around his waist.  
Chuck slowly stood up holding the other blanket in front of him.  
“Maybe you two should leave and act like you saw nothing” Chuck suggested  
“That would be great Chuck, except there is a permanent image of you and Casey making out naked on the couch, BURNED INTO MY BRAIN”  
“Gross, gross, gross” Alex mumbled  
“Morgan I can explain”  
“No thanks Chuck, I get it now, I know why you disappear at work, but please tell me when and where so i never ever see this again”  
“Sorry buddy, is there anything I can do?”  
“Nope me and Alex are going to her place where we can bleach our brains and eyes, you two just do whatever it is you were doing, but maybe in Casey’s room with the door locked”  
Morgan and Alex shuffled out the door trying not to see anything else.  
“Shit Casey what are we going to do?”  
“You heard him, we have the night alone” he winked before throwing Chuck over his shoulder and heading up the stairs.  
“Casey what the hell, that’s not what i meant”  
“Shut up Bartowski”


End file.
